The Heart of Chaos
by Poe the second
Summary: The Magician of Black Chaos, known only as Chaos, has become cut off from his fellow duel spirits. But now he has met the Magician's Valkyria, known as Verana. He has begun to develop unfamiliar... feelings.


Okay, I own nothing, even though it would be awesome if I did. Anyway here's my story, the pairing is Magician of Black Chaos/Magician's Valkyria

The Magician of Black Chaos, or as he was simply called, Chaos, stood alone at the top of a tower of the Spellcaster Sanctum, of the duel spirit realm. The chaos mage preferred being on his own, and avoided contact with his fellow spellcasters most of the time. Most of them tried to avoid him as well, he once heard White Magician Pikeru tell Ebon Magician Curran that she thought Chaos looked like a leather-clad biker with a weird head-piece, rather then a powerful mage of chaos. "That's why I don't like young people." Thought Chaos. The chaos mage opened his closed eyes, and walked back into the castle like sanctum. As he walked, some of the spellcasters scattered before him as Chaos walked. Suddenly as the chaos mage rounded a corner, someone walked, almost ran, into him. He fell to the ground, and held his head for a minute, then opened his eyes, and glared at who had ran into him. At first, Chaos thought it was the apprentice of the Dark Magician, the Dark Magician Girl. It was a girl, and she wore a headpiece similar to the Dark Magician Girl. But when she looked up at him, Chaos could see it was a different person, her hair color was different. For another thing, this girl was older then the Dark Magician Girl, and her outfit was different in style and color. She shook her head a few times, then said, "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Now Chaos realized who this was, it was the duel spirit called the Magician's Valkyria, but everyone called her, Verana. Verana climbed to her feet, and placed one hand on Chaos's chest, and rubbed her head, as she said, "I didn't mean to bump into you. I just…" suddenly her hand touched the metal ring, and leather straps on his chest. Suddenly her body tensed, and she moved her hands over Chaos's suit, feeling the leather straps, buckles, other parts of the chaos mage's outfit. When she was sure, she had bumped into who she thought he was, Verana leaped away with a yelp, and then Chaos saw her eyes. They where a brilliant light blue, a color that reminded Chaos of a clear summer day. "How'd that comparison get in my head?" thought Chaos, but he made sure his face revealed nothing. "Are you… I mean… of course you are… I mean I'm not trying to insult your strength… I mean." Said Verana, stuttering madly. "Are you hurt?" said Chaos. The question caught Verana by surprise, and she said, "What did you say?" "I asked you if you where hurt." Said Chaos, his face still emotionless. "I'm… okay. Thanks for asking." Said Verana looking slightly confused. Chaos simply stared at her a minute, then walked away. Verana stared after him, until he rounded a corner. When the chaos mage walked out of view, he shook his head violently. When he had been around Verana, he had felt strange. It had been a feeling of comfort, and perhaps slight attraction. Chaos shook his head again, and muttered, "I'm losing it."

The next day Chaos was sitting in a meditative position, something he did much of the time. He mainly thought about Verana, and their meeting the other day. The chaos mage couldn't seem to stop thinking about the girl. "What is wrong with me?" thought Chaos, "Why am I constantly thinking about Verana?" "Um, hello?" "Now I'm hearing her voice." Thought Chaos, "Excuse me, Chaos?" "It sounds so real." Thought Chaos, his brow furrowing. "Chaos, are you in there?" "Wait a minute, she's here!" Chaos's eyes snapped open, and Verana, who had been crouching in front of him, leapt back slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I just wanted to apologize again for bumping into you. I mean, I know I already apologized, but I thought I should say it again. I mean…" Chaos cut her off, by placing two fingers over her mouth. "There's no need to apologize again. You already did, and like you said, it was a simple accident." The chaos mage moved his fingers from her mouth, and resumed meditating. Verana stood there a minute, touching her lips where Chaos had placed his fingers. Then she shook herself a little to get a hold of herself, and said, "Excuse me." Verana moved closer and said a little louder, "Excuse me." She then tapped him and said, "Excuse m…!" "Yes?" said Chaos cutting her off, yet not opening his eyes. Verana started slightly, then said, "M-M-mind if I join you?" A smile played across Chaos's lips, and he nodded slightly. Verana sat down tentatively, sat there a minute, then said, "Um, Chaos?" "Yes Verana?" said Chaos, not moving. "This may seem like a stupid question, but… how exactly do I do this?" The chaos mage smiled again, and a slight chuckle emanated from his throat. "You simply sit, avoid moving, and concentrate on focusing your mind and body, and tap into the arcane force that you wield." Verana nodded, and assumed the position that Chaos was in. Suddenly a glow surrounded Chaos, as he concentrated harder. Verana cracked open an eye, just as a bunch of chaos energy orbs began to appear around Chaos in a ring. Verana opened the other eye, and watched in awe, as the ring began to spin and change positions around Chaos's body. The ring gained more and more speed, and began to glow brighter, as the force of it sent Verana's long orange hair, and the hanging parts of her outfit flying back behind her. The ring no longer looked like a bunch of spheres in a ring shape, instead it looked like a complete ring. Chaos's long black hair began to flap around, but his face seemed to become more concentrated. Suddenly Chaos's eyes flew open, and the ring exploded in a blast of energy that knocked Verana onto her back. Chaos's eyes widened, and he quickly crawled over to her, and said, "Verana! Are you okay!?" But then the chaos mage saw that she was fine, her eyes where wide with awe, and her breathing was very deep, but Verana seemed to be okay physically. She looked over at Chaos, and said, "That… was… amazing!" "Well… thank you." Said Chaos, suddenly he realized the awkward position they where both in. Chaos's arms where on either side of Verana's shoulders, the upper half of his body was over hers, and their eyes where locked with one another. Chaos quickly sat up, and brushed himself off, a slight blush coming to his light blue skin. Verana lay there a minute, and then sat up and looked at Chaos, a blush on her cheeks as well. "Well, now you see what a focused spellcaster can do. I hope you found this a valuable lesson." "Thanks for showing me that." Said Verana, still blushing. She looked away, and placed one hand on the back of her head. Chaos got up and walked away see, as he said, "I'll see you another time Verana." "Okay." Said Verana, watching him go. When he was out of the girl's sight again, Chaos shook his head again. That feeling he had yesterday, it was back, and stronger than before. Chaos was beginning to like the girl, Verana did not seem to reject him as others did. "I think it's time to speak with my old master." Thought Chaos

Chaos stood in front of the ancient doorway, beyond it was the being, whose guidance he needed most. Inside was the powerful, and ancient Dark Sage, the spellcaster who trained all the most powerful members of the spellcaster monsters, such as the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Cosmo Queen, and of course Chaos himself, all of which where the few who Chaos considered as friend. Chaos knocked on the ancient doorway, and from within came an old, and deep voice, that said, "Enter." Chaos found this voice comforted him greatly, it was like a dusty library chair, old, comforting, and full of wisdom. Chaos pushed on the door, and it opened to reveal the speaker. The Dark Sage sat on a small pedestal, his old and gnarled staff across his lap, a circle of braziers around him, and magical runes inscribed on the walls. He was so ancient that none knew his true name, and simply called him, the Sage. "Approach my old student." Said the Sage, Chaos walked forward, then knelt before the master magician, and bowed his head respectfully. He looked up and said, "Great Master, I come here today to ask for your guidance and wisdom." "I will be happy to give it, now ask what you wish to know." said the Sage, barely moving. "You see my master," began the chaos mage, "I have recently met a girl. Her name is Verana, and she is a type of monster spirit known as Magician's Valkyria. I have been socializing with her recently, and I have begun to develop unfamiliar… feelings for her." "Yes, I sense it." said the Sage, "You are confused about what you feel. And these feelings you have? Describe them for me please." The chaos mage began to speak again, "They are very strange master. They act up when I'm around her, they are feelings of comfort, kindness, and… attraction." In the dim light of the room, Chaos swore he saw the ancient sorcerer smile. The Sage spoke, "I have heard of these… feelings you have. I think you can figure out what they are on your own." Chaos thought a minute, then it hit him, "No you can't mean… I can't be… but she would never feel the same!" "Do you really think so?" said the ancient sorcerer, "How can you know if you do not ask her? Go to her Chaos, tell her how you feel. Admit your feelings, to yourself, and to her." Chaos looked at his master in shock for a few moments, then climbed to his feet, and ran out of the room. The Sage smiled after his former student, and said, "Sometimes I think we teach the wrong things here."

Chaos ran through the halls of the sanctum, searching desperately for the girl he had developed such strong feelings for. "Verana!" he called every now and then. Finally he stopped for a minute to catch his breath. "Are you looking for someone?" Chaos looked up to see the Dark Magician Girl, staring at him in curiosity. "What's it to you rose cheeks?" said Chaos bitterly, "Hey, first of all, my name is Mana, and second of all, are you looking for Verana?" "Why are you asking?" said Chaos, still catching his breath. "Because I know where she is." Said Mana, "But if you don't want to know." Chaos's eyes widened, and he suddenly grabbed Mana's shoulders pulled her close and practically yelled in her face, "Where!? I need to find her!" "Alright, alright! She's out on the north tower!" said Mana, pointing the way. Chaos stood there a minute, then he pulled Mana into a crushing hug, then let her go, and ran off, yelling, "Thank you Mana, thank you!" Mana watched him run, then said, "Maybe he isn't do bad after all."

Chaos ran to the top of the tower, and there was Verana. She was looking at the night sky, her orange hair cascading down her back, and the moonlight reflecting in her eyes. Chaos placed a hand on Verana's shoulder, and whispered her name, "Verana." She started, then calmed when she saw who it was. "Oh hey Chaos. Care to join me?" Chaos nodded, and sat down. The two where quiet for a time, and then Chaos said, "So about what happened before, I'm sorry. Verana giggled, and said, "It's okay, you where just making sure I was okay." There was another silence, and the chaos mage took a deep breath, and said, "Here goes nothing." Chaos turned to look at Verana, and said, "Excuse me, Verana?" She looked at him, and Chaos stared in her light blue eyes for a minute. Then he said, "Verana, we haven't really know each other that long. But ever since I met you, I've been having strange… feelings for you. I mean… I just…" Verana smiled, put her fingers on Chaos's lips, and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I know." Chaos froze in shock, and then said, "But do you…" Verana nodded, and said softly, "I do. Ever since I first saw you, I thought you where so amazing. Everyone else seemed to think you where just some freak, but I thought you where differently." Then the two looked into each others eyes for a minute, then the two mages pulled each other close, and kissed passionately. Verana threw her arms around Chaos's neck, and Chaos entwined one of his hand in her hair, and placed another hand on her waist. After a few moments, Chaos pulled away, and began to kiss and nuzzle Verana's neck, which caused her to giggle. Chaos eventually pulled away again, Verana placed her head under Chaos's, and wrapped her arms around him, holding tightly. Chaos held his new beloved close, and whispered what he should have said a long time ago, "Verana, I love you." Verana smiled and said, "I love you too Chaos." And Chaos's heart, where there had only be darkness, now had a light in it, in the form of his angel, Verana.

The End

Please review.

P.S. If you didn't like it, just don't read it. Don't go all flaming inferno one me alright?


End file.
